


A Chance Encounter on Mustafar

by Angie737



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mustafar (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Planet Mustafar (Star Wars), Resolved Sexual Tension, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Tension, Stranded, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force, The Resistance Era, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), reylo romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737
Summary: A quick one shot of Kylo and Rey meeting up quite accidentally on Mustafar!(NOTE:.... this used to be a one-shot that I wrote a few months ago, but I had some people request that I add chapters to this story, so I'll pick up now with a second chapter! It's one of my older works, but hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**A Chance Encounter on Mustafar (One Shot)**

**Summary:**

Kylo Ren's TIE Whisper hurtled through space at light speed, on his way to Mustafar.

Rey had recently left him alone and unconscious on the floor of the Supremacy. 

His heart was crushed by Rey's rejection, but he did not share that with anyone. He even had a difficult time admitting to _himself_ that her rejection had crushed him.

He needed a distraction, needed an escape for just a while at his grandfather's castle.

Taking His TIE Whisper to Mustafar and spending some time alone for a few days to draw closer to his grandfather, Vader, seemed like something he needed to get his mind off of Rey.

Would he be able to distract his mind from Rey? Why couldn't Rey see his vision for what the galaxy could be? Why couldn't she see that the Force was calling them to rule together as a Dyad?

He was in love with her. He was determined to win her heart one day and continue to offer his hand to her, in the hopes that she would accept.

The Force had plans for Kylo and Rey and was orchestrating Rey's arrival on Mustafar at the same time as Kylo.

Neither one knew the other was going to be there, but the Force had a plan to bring this Dyad together.

The Force held all things together and permeated everything, both dark and light, yet even though Rey resisted Kylo, her other half, the Force had willed that they be stranded on Mustafar alone together, finally bringing them together as the ruling Dyad they were meant to be.

While alone on Mustafar, Rey will be forced to admit her love for Kylo and the necessity that she take his hand and rule with him.

Once they each land on Mustafar, neither of their ships will function for a few days, at least not until the Force's will is accomplished!

**************************************************************************

"Rey..." said General Leia Organa, "Your next mission is to go to Mustafar. Once there, you will come across Castle Vader, my father's old dwelling. In it, there is said to be a Sith Wayfinder, which guides you to the hidden world of the Sith. I want you to locate it and bring it back to the Resistance for me. There are only two more known to exist and I want one of them. If I ever need to send forces to Exegol, I, or my forces, will have a way to get there." 

Rey readied herself for the mission Leia was sending her on. Leia had warned Rey that there were cultists still there guarding the entrance into her father's castle and that she may either have to battle her way through them or somehow get inside the castle undetected.

Rey's X-Wing was fueled for the journey. Putting the coordinates into her navigation computer, she quickly took her ship out of Ajan Kloss's atmosphere and jumped to light speed. 

Unknown to Rey, Kylo was on his way to Mustafar as well.

Each of them was going for a different reason, but the Force was orchestrating it all to get them alone together.

***********************************************************

Kylo's TIE Whisper entered orbit around Mustafar. He had left orders for General Pryde and General Hux what he wanted accomplished in his absence.

He would remain in orbit for an hour or so, gathering sensor data for the planet's surface and how many Sith cultists were protecting his late grandfather's castle.

While looking over sensor data of Mustafar's surface and it's inhabitants, a proximity alarm sounded.

Surveying the data coming from the proximity sensor, he quickly deduced that a single man X-Wing ship had just dropped out of light speed around Mustafar. 

Kylo immediately sensed through the Force that it was _her_.... it was _Rey._

His heart was a mixture of anger, melancholy and love all at once. Rey was here. Why was she here? What purpose could she possibly have on Mustafar?

Kylo immediately adjusted course to intercept her, however, his engines began to malfunction as he neared Rey's ship. He had already put in the coordinates for his grandfather's castle and if his ship went down, he would not be landing too far from that site.

Rey dropped out of light speed and entered into a standard orbit around Mustafar and, as usual, checked her sensors before attempting any kind of landing.

Her alarms began to sound, indicating her engines were suddenly failing. She feverishly looked for the reason why, but the onboard computer diagnostics didn't seem to indicate what the problem was.

The gravity of Mustafar began to draw her ship into it's atmosphere. All she could do was hope to glide her ship to the surface and pray to the Force that she didn't land on a lava stream or volcano!

Kylo searched his diagnostics as well and nothing seemed to be wrong, yet his TIE Whisper was going down fast. 

As Rey's X-Wing was descending quickly toward the surface of Mustafar, she had sensed Kylo's presence in the Force. Could it be? She looked out of her cockpit window to se if his ship was anywhere around, but she saw nothing.

She couldn't deny that Kylo's Force signature was somewhere close by. Kylo sensed Rey's Force signature as well. 

**********************************************************

Rey's X-Wing jolted and skipped across the molten ground of Mustafar, barely missing wide rivers of lava and volcanoes, and landed in a small field area of dead trees, surrounded by smoke and small fires lit everywhere.

No sooner did her X-Wing make that rough landing, she was being approached by local life forms, all running toward her ship with their weapons eager for a fight.

Rey wondered if these beings were defending something? Land perhaps? Territory? She didn't know. She quickly opened her hatch, made sure her saber and blaster were attached to her belt, and made her way to a fighting stance as the creatures approached her.

Kylo had landed about a half mile from Rey's location. He made his way through the dry, dead trees. He heard fighting up ahead of him in the distance. He could hear the sound of a light saber and as if someone was grunting wildly in battle. 

He quickened his pace, running in the direction of the saber sounds, and found Rey battling the Sith cultists that guarded his grandfather's old castle. 

Rey was battling several at a time, not knowing WHY these creatures were coming after her so fiercely, and Kylo approached a few yards away from her.

Rey caught sight of Kylo as he walked towards this gruesome scene and ignited his saber.

She froze for a second, in shock, at seeing Kylo here and almost got herself wounded in the process because she had taken her eye off the battle.

Kylo whirled his saber too, helping Rey take down each cultist creature, one by one. Rey gathered her wits about her, and turned her attention back to the battle at hand.

Minutes later, they both had managed to kill every cultist creature that had come against them. Exhausted and taking heavy breaths, they kept their sabers on while they stood looking at one another in shock.

"Mind telling me what you are doing here, on Mustafar, not far from my grandfather's castle?" Kylo asked.

Rey froze, not sure what to say. She had not seen Kylo since Crait and this was not a comfortable reunion!

"My engines failed, I had to make a crash landing here." Rey said, ignoring the real question Kylo had asked her.

"That wasn't my question..." Kylo began, "Why are you here?"

Rey took a deep breath, keeping her saber lit, and said, "I was near this planet, on a mission, my engines gave out and I crashed landed here." 

"Rey...." Kylo said, "Of all the planets this far out from any other inhabitable worlds? You end up here?" he asked.

Kylo was the first to turn his saber off and hitch it back to his belt. He had never wanted to battle Rey. He did not consider her his enemy.

Rey saw Kylo's gesture and turned off her saber and hitched it to her belt.

Kylo continued, "Rey, I sensed your presence here through the Force. Our Bond enables me to sense you..."

Rey took a deep breath, knowing Kylo would keep pressing her for a more direct answer, and said, "I'm here on a mission for your mother. She needs something her father had owned at one time." 

Kylo became amused, lifting an eyebrow at her, "I see. She sent you to my grandfather, Vader's castle, to look for what?" he asked.

Rey still couldn't believe that she was standing here speaking with Kylo. How did he end up here at the same time as she did?

"I can't discuss that..." she said.

"Up on top of that cave, is a castle full of Sith artifacts, Rey. I know one thing of value that resides in my grandfather's castle. It's a Sith wayfinder. Is that what you are after?"

Kylo could read her like an open book. Kriff it!

Rey nodded with a heavy sigh, "Yes...." 

She lifted an eyebrow at him and continued, "What now? My ship crash landed here. I'm stuck here until rescue comes. Is your ship operational?" 

"No, my engines failed and for seemingly no reason." Kylo answered.

Rey shifted on her feet. She coughed a few times at the hot and chemical smelling air that surrounded them.

"So, we are both stranded here..." Kylo said matter of factly.

"It would appear so..., what now?" Rey asked.

"The only way you will survive on this planet, especially at night, is to accompany me to Vader's dwelling." Kylo said. He started walking away from Rey without another word.

Rey watched him walking away, in the direction of his grand father's castle, and began to follow not far behind.

"Is that an invitation?" she asked loudly.

Kylo stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Rey, and said, "I offered you an invitation a few weeks ago. You rejected my invitation and left me without a reason on the Supremacy. Should I offer you another invitation?" he asked.

Rey scrunched her eyebrows together in irritation, "I had a reason for that. I did want to take your hand, but I wanted Ben's hand." 

" If you want my hand, Rey, you have to take all of me, all of who I really am." he said, starting to walk again toward his grandfather's castle.

"I can't accept the Dark Side.." Rey began, "There's still light in you. I feel the conflict in you." Rey said, as she continued to follow him.

"We can discuss this more when we reach my grandfather's home...." Kylo said, as he kept walking with his back facing Rey.

Rey didn't say another word, but followed Kylo in silence the rest of the way to his grandfather's castle.

****************************************************

Lava rocks and a craggy inclined hill led up to Vader's castle. They took their time climbing, careful to watch their footing. 

Finally, they arrived at the top and stood just outside the castle. Rey put her hands on her waist, looking around. Even if Kylo had not shown up here, she still would have had to make this climb anyway on her own in order to fulfill the mission Leia had sent her on.

From this height, Rey could easily see the surrounding lava flows and active volcanoes more clearly. The air, though breathable, was filled with a burning scent, which irritated her lungs and throat at times.

Kylo began to make his way into Vader's castle, not speaking to Rey, but moving into the castle like he himself had a mission.

Rey followed him and her eyes went wide as she looked around.

During the time Vader had lived here periodically, he had acquired a vast amount of technology with which to make command decisions while he was away from a destroyer serving Palpatine. He had artifacts and stone tables and chairs. Rey noticed an old Bacta Tank that sat off to one side of the castle, presumably where Vader would soak his badly burned body.

Kylo had never been to Mustafar and was eagerly combing through every nook of his grandfather's castle. Rey stood watching him.

"My grandfather would often come here to get away for privacy. I came to Mustafar for the same reason today...." Kylo said, as he continued to look around carefully.

"Too busy for you in the First Order?" Rey asked, rather sarcastically.

Kylo gave her a 'look' of annoyance, saying, "I wouldn't say that ruling the galaxy is dull. There is so much pulling at me that I almost never sleep or have time alone." he answered.

Rey nodded and then went on to asking him about Vader.

"So...., this is the famous castle of your grandfather...." she said, pacing around slowly, carefully touching surfaces and peering into different rooms.

She continued, "The technology is still active and appears to be older..." Rey noticed.

"Yes," Kylo said, "The technology is from the days of the Empire." 

Rey watched Kylo as he strode through each area of this level, his cape moving behind him and his tall and regal form almost seemed to fit here in his grandfather's castle perfectly.

"So..., " Kylo continued, "You admit you _did_ want to take my hand?" he asked, trying to open up the conversation again about the topic of he and Rey.

Rey looked over at him rather uncomfortably, and said, "Yes. It's not _you_ I didn't want, it was the Dark Side, I didn't want," she answered.

Kylo crossed the space between them and stood within a few inches of her. Rey's heart beat faster at his nearness. 

"Rey, I am darkness and I am light. I am both..., " he paused, giving her a serious look, continuing, "And so are YOU. It's a balance." he said.

Rey just stood looking at him, not quite sure what to say. She had been taught during her Jedi training to only use the Light Side of the Force. 

Rey objected, "I don't have darkness in me." 

Kylo nodded in her direction and moved closer, "Yes, you do. I've seen it on Star Killer base and at other times when you've been in battle. I need to get you to see it."

Rey shook her head and took a few paces back from him, realizing he kept moving closer to her. Part of her wanted him near her. Part of her wanted his soft full lips to ravish her own, but the part of her that had fears made her back away.

"No.." she continued, "I won't accept that." she protested.

"Rey, when you battled me on Star Killer Base or when you battled Snoke's guards with me, I saw your anger and passion! I have been trained in both sides of the Force and I recognize it in you. I wish you'd listen to me." Kylo pleaded, taking yet another step closer to her.

Kylo could sense Rey's desire for him, even through she thought she could hide it from him.

Her eyes never left his and his gaze bore through her like it always did.

"So, in your opinion, I used the Dark Side on Star Killer base or when I fought alongside you in Snoke's throne room?..." she began, "I was simply using my bold and aggressive feelings to battle evil when I saw it!" she insisted.

"You are told as a Jedi that you are to suppress strong emotions, you are to suppress passion, anger and aggression. If you were a true Jedi, Rey, you would not have used aggression or anger to battle anyone." Kylo began, "Remember the Jedi code? 'there is no passion, just peace?' he said, peering narrowly at her, waiting for an answer.

Rey took a few deep breaths and looked away from Kylo's deep gaze for a few seconds.

"A Jedi can feel strong unconditional love and...." Rey began, but Kylo cut her off...

"Now you are quoting other Jedi's that have long since died. What do YOU think, Rey? What do _you_ feel?" Kylo asked, again putting her on the spot to make her search her own heart.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Rey asked.

"Difficult? I hardly think my question is difficult. Rey.... if you deny your own passions and feelings, you deny who you ARE..." Kylo said, pausing for a moment to come even closer to her again, "I don't deny who I am, Rey. I embrace who I am. That is why when I offered you my hand, I wanted you to take all of me for who I am, the Dark and the Light." he said.

Rey began to feel as if the room was closing in on her. She knew what she had been trained to see and believe, but somehow what Kylo said was hitting somewhere deep within her.

She gave Kylo and uncomfortable look and Kylo knew he had hit a nerve with her.

He finally closed the gap between them and said, "Rey, I can see that something I have said has affected you. I know you care for me..." he said.

Rey's eyebrows lifted in amusement, "Oh, how do you know that I care for you? As a Jedi, I care for all life, yes....but..." she said, trying to protest.

What she was doing was trying to protest her own feelings, but she was not successful at hiding them from Kylo. He saw right through to her.

Kylo put his hands on either side of Rey's arms and kept them there, while keeping his eyes on her.

"You may be able to fool yourself, Rey, or someone else, but not me." he said.

He bent down and stopped his lips right over hers, but not quite closing the distance.

Rey's eyes were heavily lidded. She looked between Kylo's lips and then to his eyes again.

"I know what you want, Rey. Let go of the past, let go of the narrow views you have of the Jedi, and embrace what else is available..." he said, finally putting his mouth on hers.

Rey closed her eyes into his kiss. She wanted to fight his kiss. Her mind punished her for allowing it, but somehow she wanted this. She knew he was right and she wanted more.

Kylo pulled himself back just a touch so he could see her reaction. He smiled a little to himself as he saw her eyes go soft and her expression turn desirous.

Rey quietly stretched her hand to the side of Kylo's face, almost as if she was afraid to touch him, but she did. Her hand shook, but then the warmth of her hand found it's way to Kylo.

Kylo kept his gaze deep and put his hands on her waist, pulling her slightly more firmly against himself. When he pulled her close, Rey let out an involuntary moan as he kissed her.

Kylo lifted his lips from hers and put his forehead on hers.

"Rey...." he whispered.

"Kylo.... I...." she said. 

"Let yourself feel what this is between us, Rey..." he said, his voice was deep and sultry and it sent a feeling through Rey she had never felt before. A warmth rose in her entire body as Kylo's hands began to rub up and down her back in rhythmic motions, dragging her hips up to his with each stroke.

His scent filled her senses, his hair brushed her face and his breath was hot against her face.

He moaned her name again and then moved his way carefully down her neck, continuing his pull of her hips to his, with an occasional stroke of his hand up and down her back.

Rey was beginning to pant. She pulled away, asking, "What is this between us? Tell me...." 

Kylo's expression didn't change. His eyes just stared straight into her soul.

"This is what you and I are meant to be. We are ONE, Rey. A Dyad. I love you and I know you love me. Stop denying it." Kylo said, very confidently.

Kylo dove more passionately into Rey's mouth with his, pulling her even closer to against his chest and making sure he was applying pressure to her hips with his own.

Rey's eyes were closed for several seconds and her breath was fast and deep as Kylo pulled away, yet again, to see her face. He loved to watch her reactions to his touch.

"Rey..." he continued, "Join me." 

Rey's voice was weak and barey a whimper, "I.... I can't..." 

"Yes, you can..." Kylo began, "Let go..." he put his mouth on her neck and she leaned her head back as he moved his way down her neck and then moving to just over her clothed breasts.

Kylo was filling her senses. His scent, his touch, the sound of his voice, his muscular body pressed against her was drowning her, flooding her with desire, making her forget she wanted to resist.

"Kylo..." she sighed, drawing his name out into a longing sigh.

"I'm all yours, Rey. I was all yours when I asked you to join me when we stood side by side against Snoke and his guards.... I haven't changed my mind. Join me." He said, brushing his lips along her jaw, neck and clothed breasts.

She was shuddering against him. She wanted to fight this feeling so much, but she was breaking down. Her walls were crumbling.

She ran her hands up his chest, grabbed his tunic in her hands and met his kiss with equal tenderness and passion.

Kylo could feel her finally giving in to him physically, but what about emotionally? What about mentally?

"Say it, Rey." Kylo whispered.

"Say what?" Rey asked, looking drunk with longing, her voice barely a whisper as she was falling under his spell over her.

"Say you will join me. Admit you want me." Kylo pleaded with a deep and gentle sigh into her ear.

Rey's nerve endings were already shuddering under his touch and they were still clothed, no intimate joining had even happened yet and she felt she would collapse due to the erotic sensations running through her from head to toe.

His hands worked the flesh of her back like puddy in his hands, his fingers trailed over her waist and over her clothed breasts and she knew she was losing the ability to fight him.

Kylo put his hand to her face, saying, "I can sense your thoughts, Rey. Please just speak them to me..., out loud." he pleaded again softly.

Rey nodded with her eyes closed and a deep sigh, "I _do_ want you. I wanted you in Snoke's throne room. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was so afraid of the Dark." she answered.

She opened her eyes now and saw Kylo's eyes still holding her gaze without wavering.

Rey continued, "You're trying to seduce me. This is a Dark Side trick, meant to lure me where I know I shouldn't go....." she rambled softly.

Kylo continued to kiss her jaw and neck as she spoke, then looked up at her, and said, "All I'm doing is helping you face what is true in yourself. I'm helping you to embrace that you also have Darkness and Light within you, just as I do...." He then continued kissing her for a few more seconds, then continued, "I'm helping you to admit the truth that you've buried and keep denying." 

Rey didn't verbally agree with Kylo, but her eyes said she did. Her facial expression alone gave her away. She DID agree with him.

Kylo watched her expression go to one of painful resistance to one of complete surrender.

She nodded silently.

There was a few seconds of quiet, of stillness, the sound of the volcanoes erupting outside Vader's castle in the background, the lull of lava flows filling their ears....as they just looked at one another, seeking each other's eyes for everything they _knew_ the other was thinking....

Kylo leaned down to pick Rey up in his arms, just as he did on Tokadana, and carried her to a lounge area in another room. 

Rey knew what was coming next. She was about to join herself to Kylo physically, but also she knew she was going to go back with him to the First Order when they were rescued.

A barrier had broken down within her mind and soul. She was seeing the potential between she and Kylo and could not deny that the Force had willed them together.

Kylo laid Rey down beneath him on the large, wide lounge. He looked down at her, his lips slightly parted and his breath deep.

Rey watched him with anxious anticipation as he began to lower the zipper on his uniform....

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for the briefest second, trying to adjust her mind to what was about to happen.

Her body was a searing flame and yet they hadn't even joined their bodies yet....

Rey watched as Kylo threw his tunic to the floor and then released the clasp on his leather uniform pants. 

He wanted this to be painfully slow for Rey and for himself. He wanted to drag out each sensual moment to make it feel it would last forever. Every touch, every kiss.... a slow sensual experience, forever burned into their memory.

Rey lifted her hands to touch Kylo's warm chest as he leaned over her. He grazed her lips again with his own and then lightly tugged at her top, prodding her to remove it.

Rey sat up, pulling her arms out of her top, keeping her eyes on Kylo the entire time. 

As she removed her top, Kylo laid her back down and used his lips to graze down her breast band, to her abdomen and then to her hips and thighs.

"Kylo......" she panted.

Kylo kept his mouth on her abdomen, kissing around in every spot, as his hands reached up to release her breast band.

Rey arched her back slightly into him so he could reach behind her to unlatch it. 

Kylo's mouth caressed her hips, then her breasts, taking his time with each nipple. 

His full lips were warm on her as he sucked her into his mouth, moving back and forth between each breast. Rey closed her eyes, as gentle little moans escaped her mouth.

Kylo stood up, only leaving Rey's body long enough to finally remove his own pants and briefs.

Rey noticed Kylo had no shyness in his actions, no sense of hesitation in how he undressed in front of her. This would be her first time. She was keenly aware of her shyness and insecurities at this moment.

The full sight of Kylo bare in front of her made her mouth water. Her heart rate picked up and her breath hitched.

Swallowing hard, she ran her palms over the hot skin of his chest. She watched as Kylo closed his eyes into her touch and sighed her name.

He reached down and slowly pulled Rey's leggings off of her, inch by slow inch, until they dropped to the floor. His lips started at her calf muscles, then up her inner thighs.

He pushed his mouth against her clothed mound, applying pressure where she was the most sensitive.

She groaned, "What are you doing to me?..." she asked in a panting sigh.

"You will find out....," Kylo said, his voice deep and low.

His mouth trailed again up her stomach and to her breasts once again while he used his hand to torture her nub of nerves into submission.

Rey's back arched into the glorious touch of his hands. His mouth remained on her nipples, gently pulling each one into his mouth as his palm stroked her nub of nerves from top to bottom, then side to side.

He lifted his hand away from her, grasping her waist as he rolled his hips into hers over and over again until she moaned with pleasure.

Kylo pulled helped Rey get rid of her panties and he took his length into his hand and rubbed her entrance with himself.

He slowly pushed himself into her, inch by inch... and listened to Rey's voice whimper and sigh with delight as he did.

"Let yourself go, Rey... let it all go." he prodded in that deep, low and seductive voice of his.

He rolled his length into her, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves, putting his face into her neck as he did.

The feeling of his breath and hair at her neck, the sensation of his body inside hers, was enough to send her over the edge.

Everything went white, her eyes rolled back and she groaned Kylo's name as he moved his large body over hers and into her.

Her grip on his back was intense, her hands beginning to grab at him with lust.

Kylo quickened his pace, his face looked like pure ecstasy. His grunts, moans and sighs of pleasure filled Rey's ears. His body and voice was like a beautiful melody moving within her.

Kylo's thrusts became more forceful. He pushed and pushed within her as if he was still trying to get deeper couldn't.

His voice turned into a long and drawn out groan of pleasure and he said, "Rey, please come with me..." 

Rey gasped as his hand went between them, rubbing up and down on her nub of nerves as his thrusts rolled into her with abandon.

Suddenly they both lost all sense of control. They came together, each feeling the pleasure of the other through the Force, making the experience almost too much to bear.

Gasping, clinging and clawing at one another for dear life, Kylo's length pulsing within her, Rey gasped into his ear, "I will join you."

************************************************


	2. Round Two: More Convincing Needed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Rey need more convincing from a very persuasive and confident Kylo ?
> 
> ((This was originally a One Shot, but some people asked me to add chapters.... so here we go!)) Let's see where this goes!

Chapter 2: Round Two: More Convincing Needed?

Rey lay beneath Kylo, her breaths were heaving and panting with need. She could scarcely take in enough air into her lungs. Her hands were still gripping onto Kylo and her eyes were locked with his as they both tried desperately to catch their breaths.

"Oh _Force_ , what was _that?!?_!" Rey muttered out breathlessly.

Kylo's eyes bore through her own and he said, "Say it again... I want to hear you say it again," he said, panting as he kept staring at her.

"Say what?" she asked, her eyes still locked with his.

"I want to hear you tell me again that you decided to join me. Say it...." he said firmly.

Rey ran her hands along Kylo's back, then down the sides of his arms, and said, "I will join you....!" she said, still gasping for air and trying to understand this incredible experience she had just had with him.

Kylo leaned down and put his lips on hers again gently, then stood up, then lending her a hand so she could sit up. He stood to his feet and grabbed his uniform pants and said, "What we just shared with each other, it's just the beginning, Rey. I can offer you so much more than you realize. You have no idea." he said, still giving her a ravenously hungry look.

The way Kylo was still looking at her made her feel he was about to take her again at any minute!

She stood to her feet, grabbed her clothing and held it against her body, as if she was still shy to be seen undressed around him and said, "Like what?" she asked, half serious and half taunting him.

Kylo smirked at her with a chuckle and said, "Come with me. If I tell you everything I can give you right now, up front, it will kill the mystery...., come, find out." he said, extending his hand to her.

Rey moved hesitantly toward him and he took her hand and pulled her against himself again and hovered his lips over hers and said, "You have no idea what I can give you, what I can make you feel with me for the rest of your life." 

Rey lifted her eyebrow and she said, "So this offer is for the rest of my life?"

"Oh yes," Kylo said, "I've wanted you in everyway since I first saw you sleeping in that interrogation chair on Star Killer base, and yes, my offer is for the rest of your life and it's not just a platonic offer to rule the galaxy with me. Come back with me. I will contact my flag ship and they will send rescue. You can start a new life with me." he pleaded.

"Maybe I blurted out what I did because you brought me to the throws of passion and ecstasy, but what if I'm having second thoughts." she blurted out loudly.

Kylo chuckled again, "If you like, I can reassure you that you made the right choice the first time and make love to you again, right here, right now!"

****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going yet, but this was a one shot....so, come along for the ride with me!


End file.
